


Intentions

by kissing2cousins



Series: Expectations vs. Intentions [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cliffhangers, Coffee Shops, Confrontations, Day Off, Difficult Decisions, Fireplaces, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finally has a break from work and decides to analyze recent situations in an attempt come to the most logical conclusion as to what has been going on lately.</p><p>This is a companion piece to Expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

With a soft sigh, Daniel Jackson folded his coat over one of the two matching faded green high-backed chairs near the back of the small café before settling himself into the comfortable seat. It was warm here; the fireplace was alight with flames and he basked in the heat slowly seeping into his cold bones from the December chill. He was relieved to finally be alone for the first time in weeks. No action, adventure, being shot at, or negotiations. He didn’t have to deal with Sam’s speculative looks or Teal’c's irritating arching of the eyebrow and Jack’s… well… Jack.

Taking a breath Daniel picked up his coffee mug from the small table to his right and drank deeply. He had left the base to get his mind off the unusual situation he had begun to notice surrounding himself and Jack, not to focus on it. Perhaps he was reading too far into things. Maybe the looks from Sam were her attempting to subtly figure out if he was fine, as he adamantly claimed to be. Well, he may have been acting a little odd these past few days. Likely Teal’c was not acting any different than normal, it was more probable that Daniel was feeling self-conscious and thus paying more attention to the people around him than usual; interpreting things that weren't really there. But Jack had been acting differently; he knew that for a fact.

It wasn’t really anything that he could pinpoint in the beginning; Jack’s behaviour was completely normal for the Colonel, but his eyes were different, somehow more intense. Daniel had caught the man staring at him more often in the past few weeks, a strange burning look in those eyes. What was that look though? Speculation, confusion, suspicion, aggravation? None of these seemed to fit. Was this in response to Daniel himself acting differently and not realizing it? He didn’t think that was likely, as he had already analysed the last few weeks for inconsistencies with his own behaviour, temperament or reactions. Nothing had changed with him, but something with Jack definitely had.

Taking another drink of his coffee, he set it back down, hunching forward slightly to lean his elbows down on the table top, losing himself in the beauty of the flames. It bothered the rational scientist in him to leave the problem unsolved. He had to pinpoint what exactly it was that was bothering him. The key had to be those looks, those eyes. They were darker, deeper, seeming to hold an answer in their depths that he couldn’t yet translate, just hadn't deciphered the language. More than just that though would be the touch. Casual little things that Jack did normally, the slap on the back, brush of the arm, fingers touching for a moment as the man handed him anything. It felt as though there was a half moment's pause at every connection, where everything and everyone froze, and blue eyes couldn’t help but meet dark amber.

Daniel shivered, feeling suddenly too warm and leaned back into the comfort of the high-backed chair. Maybe he was reading too much into everything. It was likely that there wasn’t anything wrong or different, only that Daniel was occasionally a little too preoccupied with relics and research to notice when friendships had begun to shift slightly.

Thoughts nagged at him though. Jack's voice though, was mildly different; the linguist in him had caught changes in the pattern of his typical speech, but only when the Colonel spoke directly to him. The words were smoother, almost melodic, with fewer jokes cracked about him, and even a few comments that came to the archaeologist’s defence. Sometimes Jack would look over at him, addressing him in a manner that had changed somehow. He was unsure how to even explain; how even the way his own friend used his name had become unfamiliar to him.

Shoulders slumped slightly as he realized that he couldn’t rationalize the behaviour away. All of his analysing had come to an unsatisfying point. Jack was acting different, and that difference had something to do with him. It wasn't enough to sate his curiosity. There had to be more. Closing his eyes Daniel ran his mind through the last few weeks once more, trying to see everything from someone else’s point of view. How did this situation look to everyone who knew the two of them well enough to notice such a difference? He frowned as the minutes ticked by, scene after scene flew through his mind, it all seemed to line up to one conclusion. It almost seemed to be a very subtle form of… flirtation?

No. Daniel shook his head firmly, that wasn’t right. It couldn’t be right. Jack didn’t have a subtle bone in his body. He had to have read the signals wrong, or mixed them up; Jack was straight after all. It had to be something else, but no matter how he looked at it either he was seeing things or this analysis of the situation was correct. Daniel couldn’t believe he was dense enough not to have realized that someone had been flirting with him. After all, how many Ph.D.'s did he have? He couldn't be that thick-headed. With a startled blink, he caught himself on that particular thought.

If he were being completely honest with himself, he actually was that thick-headed. How many times over the years had he been utterly oblivious to another's romantic intentions, only to have associates and colleagues inform him of the lost opportunities afterwards? Far too often over the years, truth be told.

“Damn,” Daniel muttered at the fire. So, what should he do about it? How should he feel about this? He was straight, well almost. There had been that time in University he could never quite forget about. But aside from that, he’d only been with women. Could he be attracted to Jack? The man, after all, did have a very well-defined physique, quite the sense of humour. There was also the fact that he was quick to bait and quicker to defend. Was there anything there? The scientist lifted the coffee mug to his lips and downed the last of it. It wasn’t nearly strong enough for this kind of emotional evaluation and so, still frustrated with both himself and the situation, he stood to get another cup or maybe something stronger.

Turning, he took a step before freezing on the spot. “Jack.” The name came out in a startled whisper. The very object of his confusing thoughts stood a mere ten feet away. He looked the man over in one quick sweeping glance, taking in the sight of the Colonel standing there in old jeans stuffed into winter boots, the open black leather jacket that revealed the plain black shirt beneath. “Wha-“, the linguist stuttered. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat and tried again, “What are you doing here?”

Jack looked intensely at him for a moment before a light grin appeared at the corner of his mouth. The colonel casually gestured towards Daniel as he explained, “You were talking about this place the last time we were out and about. I thought I would check it out.” Casually he strode forward, stopping uncomfortably close to the younger man. “So, I suppose... here I am.”

Daniel inhaled sharply and blinked, eyes jumping from where they were stuck on the hint of definition on the other man's chest to his thin lips. Shifting his gaze up he met those eyes, those dark, confusing eyes. He could feel his cheeks warming and he hastily took a step backward in reflex to his own sudden shift of emotions, tripping over the leg of his own chair in the process. Arms shot out and suddenly Jack had a hold of him. He was assisted back upright by the strong grip on his forearms and then released. Yet the older man didn't step back to put a greater space between them. With every breath, all Daniel could smell was the Colonel, soap, and the faintest hint of his natural scent, masking over the common scents of the cafe he knew and loved.

“Steady there,” Jack's words were low, a feathered caress down the linguist’s spine. Daniel's eyes drifted closed for a moment before jerking open and up, meeting the other man’s gaze. “Sit.” The command came and the scientist obeyed, too busy trying to keep himself calm to protest.

His bottom hit the seat of his chair faster than Daniel though appropriate. His limbs felt a bit weak, his lungs too small, and it was far too warm in the cafe suddenly. Of all the times for the Colonel to show up, why did it have to be before he had figured out his course of action? And how was he to correctly interpret what was happening now if he hadn't gotten that far? He blew out a frustrated breath and performed a self-analysis again. Breath fast, skin flushed, palms clammy. Did he actually have feelings for the other man, more than friendship? Or was this just an awkward reaction to his awareness of the situation? The scientist closed his eyes and thought about kissing the older man – testing his theory. A spark of desire ripped through him and he shivered slightly, licking suddenly dry lips.

Ok, well that answered that question, and he didn’t know if he could honestly answer how he would deal with it, now that he had that much figured out. Not right now anyways. He needed more time.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at the other man who was now casually seated opposite him. Jack's eyes had darkened again, glittering amber reflecting the warm firelight. Again, there was something in those depths that he couldn’t read. Or was he afraid to try?

“Jack.” The name felt like a curse, a prayer. He wasn’t sure what the best course of action would be. Go with it or pretend that this wasn’t happening and hope it magically reverted to the way things had been. But did he really want that? He didn’t know. Why hadn't he been granted more time!

“You’re thinking to hard Daniel, relax.” Another command, one Daniel ignored. That little grin was on the Colonel's face again, his eyes never wavering. He was the very picture of calmness, fully in control. Jack relaxed in the chair, head angled back slightly, gazing across the small space between them.

Daniel looked away after a moment and turned to stare into the fire instead. What did he want? He felt unnerved by Jack's sudden appearance, thrown completely off guard. How could he figure this out with the damned man sitting across from him? "I'm thinking about some important things." He found himself responding before he could catch himself.

He watched Jack tilt his head slightly; a silent queue of encouragement to continue talking, but the linguist wasn't taking the bait. Glancing down Daniel realized his hands were clenched and forced them open. He glanced back in time to see a pink tongue dart out, moistening lips, before looking sharply away. To his utter frustration, he felt his cheeks warming again.

"How long are you planning on thinking before you've decided that you've scrutinized the problem from every possible angle and make your decision, Doctor?" Jacks voice sliced through his jumbled thoughts. It was a statement, accusation, and question, all rolled into one.  
How long?

He felt cornered, on the edge of a truth he had been ignoring for quite some time. How long until he decided? Should he explore this new situation? Or did he fear what could happen more? It would be so easy, just one small excuse and he could run away, hide in his books and manuscripts. It would be so easy, a few small steps and he could kiss the man and figure out the secrets behind those eyes, those lips.

Did he have the courage to do it though? Walk away? Walk to him? What would be the best course, which the mistake? What would be the bigger regret; the chance for something he didn't know? Or the loss of something he already had? Frustration gnawed at him. Abruptly he stood, staring down at that infuriating little smirk across from him. With a scowl he bit out, "I'll get us some coffee."

Forcing himself to keep his steps even and light Daniel made his way to the front of the shop. He scarcely noticed placing the order, paying and stepping off to the side to wait. He found himself glancing back at the other man over his shoulder. Which would be worse? Picking up the beverages he straightened his shoulders and made his way to the back of the establishment. Either way, there was a risk, things couldn't continue like this. All he knew for sure was that things couldn't stay the way they were now, something had to change.

Carefully he put the two mugs down on the small coffee table. As he stood next to his seated friend Daniel's gaze remained fixed on the fire, watching the flames lick hungrily at the logs. “Jack,” He sighed the other man's name and in his frustration, grumbled the admission, "You frustrate me. You can be a distraction, an irritant, and... worse." At this point, he looked directly at the older man.

Leaning down, hands bracing against the arms of Jack's chair, Daniel bent until he was a breath away from the still man’s ear and whispered softly. "I am however willing to try."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I have found on occasion while reading a lovely little scene I would love to know exactly what the other guy is thinking. As such I decided to give myself the challenge of writing from both POV's.
> 
> Let us know which one you prefer!


End file.
